Yae Kokonoe
|Kokonoe Yae}} is one of Touya Mochizuki's wives . Yae is a samurai girl who left Eashen to improve her skills.Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 2 Appearance Yae is a girl who seems to be in her early teenage years. Her clothing consists of robes worn by swordsmen in kabuki. It is better known as traditional clothing for samurai. Her obi, the cloth wrapped around her waist, seems to be specialized to her taste, so it has a cyan bow on it. Her hair also has a large red bow in it. One thing that differentiates her clothing from that of a traditional samurai is her sandals, which are slightly more modernized than the traditional wooden clogs. Her ponytail in the anime seems to be more spread out than in the light novel and in the manga. Personality Yae is a person who deeply loves family and honoring debts. She is passionate about two things, sword-fighting and food. History Yae was born in the country of Eashen along her brother. She and her brother were both trained in swordsmanship.She made the decision to travel to improve her martial arts Abilities *'Swordsmanship ' - Throughout the series, Yae is seen to have exceptional skills over the katana. Although she is seen having two katanas, she normally uses one. *'Throwing' - While ranged attacks aren't Yae's specialty, Yae does seem to throw well and have decent accuracy as seen when she lobbed a dullahan-like monster's head at its body. This caused the monster to be stunned for a bit as it tried to put its head back onto its body. *'Reflex' - Yae has above-average reflexes most likely due to training. *'Improved Fighting Power' - it is Yae's . As a of Moroha Mochizuki, she is bestowed by the god's divine power with increased fighting powerWeb Novel Chapter 29 #405. Paraphernalia *'Mithril Daishō' - Yae received a set of japanese sword, a katana and a wakizashi, made from mitril with red coated scabbard which was commissioned by Touya at the Eashen blacksmith. * - Yae received a katana from Touya which is made from crystal material with white hilt and a scabbard which also made from crystal material. The sword has minimal mass yet its sharpness and hardness is superior than any known material. The katana also imbued with Touya's magic which allows the katana to have certain hardness and regeneration ability. Because of the property of the material, crystal material, the katana can also accumulate magic power through its surrounding . *'Schwertleite' - Yae's exclusive frame gears which is a light melee-fighter type FG with crystal daishō, a wakizashi and ōtachi made from crystal material. *'Sacred Ring' - Yae received platinum gold ring from World God as wedding gift which was given through the great spirits. The ring is a sacred treasure which can act as receiver for Touya's divine power. Quotes *''"Let me keep on your side until the end of our life, my husband!"'' - Yae before her wedding kiss . Trivia References Navigation Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Eashen Category:Characters Category:Brunhild Dukedom Category:Adventurers